Caught In a Web
by CountryAtHeart02
Summary: Peter and Scarlet have been friends as long as she remembers. But she doesn't know he's Spiderman, the superhero who has captured her heart. Read this story of two people in love, and go through their hectic lives as a superhero and the daughter of one of the Avengers. (Sorry bad at summaries) It's hard with limited characters. I'll post a summary later. Rated M for language, etc.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

We've been friends since as long as I can remember. Peter Parker and I. Ever since my dad decided to put me in the public-school system. With my dad's job, he was too busy to homeschool me and didn't want to send me to a boarding school. 'You need to toughen up. A boarding school won't do that to you,' he'd always say to me. And that's when I met Peter. Beginning of kindergarten. The first day he wasn't sure how to hold scissors to I helped him out and he ended up cutting Ned's (our mutual bestie) hair… He wasn't allowed to use scissors without supervision after that.

My mom died at childbirth so I never got to meet her. I bet she was lovely. The way dad talks about her makes me miss her so much. I never told Peter much about my parents. He doesn't know how or when my mother died and he _definitely_ doesn't know who my father is and I'd like to keep it that way.

Peter, as well as Ned, think that I was raised by a nanny because my parents were never home. Which technically is true since dad is always on a mission of some sort. Vision stood in as my nanny and would take care of me and take me places and use the extreme extent of his knowledge to teach me anything and everything I wanted to know about something that the school system doesn't teach me. He would disguise himself, of course, because if me, a normal girl from Brooklyn, was walking around with Vision, people would start asking questions.

' _Are you his girlfriend?' No his girl is Wanda._

' _Are you Mister Starks daughter? Niece?' No. well, technically niece (I do call him uncle)._

' _Can we take a picture with you Vision?' No. I can't leave his side. Unless you want me in it too, then in that case, still no. I don't take pictures of myself._

All questions that I've heard from interviews that other famous people have endured. I'd rather not have my face plastered on every Facebook page and jumbotron in the country. Peter and Ned would ask questions about who I really am and I don't want that.

Recently I've been getting visions again. They're almost like forced nightmares. I have no choice but to endure the pain in them. But they all come true, unless I do something about them first. Wanda Maximoff and I share similar powers. I can't read minds but I can sense emotions. But only the emotions I've felt myself. Anger, sadness, joy… everything except love. I love my father and my aunts and uncles but that's a different kind of love. My eyes also change color depending on the mood I am in. Red for angry, green for jealousy, blue for sad, and so on.

I don't know how I got my powers or why I have them (Thor keeps saying he gave me the powers as a gift when I was born but I highly doubt it. Why would he give me something that comes with such horrible things?) but I have learned to accept them.

The only one who knows about them other than my dad and everyone else at Stark Tower, is Peter. I apparently spaced out for a while and then tears fell down my cheeks and when I snapped out of it, I broke down in tears and kept mumbling things about someone being hurt. When I stopped crying, Peter asked what happened and what I was talking about. I explained everything to him. Eyes and everything (bad idea really, I can't hide anything from him anymore).

I hate having to hide my identity from my best friends. But with them and the school system and everyone I meet; my name is Scarlett Rockwell. And until something changes, that will always be my name.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: OKAY SO before you get into this story, I know it may not make a whole lot of sense family wise because of the time each character joined the Marvel film universe and what not but I guess you can technically call this story an AU just because of things that may pop up in future chapters

 **CHAPTER ONE**

For the past two days, I haven't been out of the apartment. No school, no movie nights with Peter and Ned, no training at Stark Tower with Natasha and Wanda, no ultimate science labs with Bruce Banner, and no usual number 12 at Delmar's.

"SCARLETT? SCARLETT I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME ON OPEN UP!" I hear my best friend, Peter Parker pounding on the door of my apartment.

I ignore him, hoping he'll go away. I know he won't but a girl can dream.

"SCARLETT COME ON! ITS ME, PETER PARKER, YOUR BESTEST FRIEND EVER!" I hear him shouting from the other side of the door while I sit on the couch crying, wanting to be left alone.

"Go away!" I yell back at him, my mind completely numb and not thinking about anything in particular. I mindlessly make two flowers spin in circles around each other, completely ignoring Peter. "Scarlett, please…I know you're hurting. You haven't been out of your apartment for two days and haven't been at school…Come on… I can hear you crying and I can't do anything about it if you don't let me in... Please…" He says softly.

I reluctantly get off the couch and trudge over to the door, put the flowers back into their vase, and then slowly open the door. Leaning on the door frame in my baggy shirt and grey sweatpants, I stare at him, waiting for him to do, or say something.

He doesn't say anything to me. All he does is grab me by the shoulder and pulls me into a hug. He starts to walk forward a little bit, with me still in his strong arms, just enough to close the door behind up so we don't disturb Mrs. Jensen, out grouchy old neighbor who hates any type of noise.

I cry into Peter's chest and he rubs my back and kisses my head and tells me that everything will be okay. He leads me to the couch and puts an arm around my shoulders and another stroking my hair.

After calming down, I explain everything to Peter.

"The visions are back. I can't keep them away. The specialists I see have tried finding ways to control them but even they are stumped. I've been through so many tests and trial runs that I'm about to give up." I say flatly as I sit on the couch next to him and stare at the wall, not focusing on anything specific. "Yesterday I had one before I left for school that was so terrible that I couldn't bear to face the school day so I had my dad call me in sick. I stayed up last night crying into my pillow and was so exhausted I stayed home today to sleep. But then another one came. Another awful one that broke me down into tears."

Silence.

"Scarlett…" Peter speaks up after a while. "Why didn't you come to me in the first place? You know how much I love you and care about you. I'm there for you a hundred percent of the time." He pulls me into a one-armed hug on strokes my head.

"I don't know Peter… I guess I-" I was cut off by the sound of a beeping phone. "Let me guess," I begin with a huff, "Stark internship?" I turn around to face the boy sitting on the couch.

He looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Scar... If I could explain, I would. But I can't right now. I promise I'll tell you when I get the chance to okay?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Fine." I say, forgetting about the visions for a moment and becoming upset and hurt at the fact that he leaves at the worst possible times for his damn internship. I didn't even know that uncle Tony started an internship program. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to do that.

"I'm really sorry Scarlett. I see the red and blue swirls in your eyes and it pains me to see it but I promise you, if I could stay I would… but Mister Stark hates me being late. I have fifteen minutes from the time he messages me until the time I have to be at Stark Tower."

"Just leave already!" I snap, seeing Peter's eyes go straight from surprise to guilt once again, in the blink of an eye.

He leaves through the window and I let out a quiet, low, and short scream then flop back onto the couch, ready to cry again, when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Tough day Bug?" I turn t see my dad standing at the kitchen bar top.

"Dad!" I run up and hug my father, who I haven't seen in almost a week. "I didn't even hear you came in!"

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long sweetie. I had to get some things settled with the crew and we ended up in Moscow for a few days."

"It's okay dad. Did you bring me a bottle of sand?

"Of course I did. How could I forget?" When I was younger, a friend I used to have, Liz Allan (who is now queen bee of our high school), used to collect snow globes from all the places her dad visited on business trips. I decided I wanted to collect something too since my dad was always going places. He told me that my mother loved the beach so it was then that I decided to collect sand from all over the world.

I take the little bottle and set it on a shelf in the dining room next to all the others and then print out a sticker label that said, "Moscow 2017" on it in a fancy print. I stuck it on the face of the shelf below the bottle and then turn to my dad.

"Thanks Dad. I love you so much." I give him a tight hug.

"I love you too, kiddo."

We decided to have a Disney movie night that night since he didn't have a mission assignment to go on or anything so I had him home all to myself.

We watched Beauty and the Beast, Little Mermaid, Mulan, Pocahontas, and Princess and the Frog. We ate popcorn and sang all the songs, although dad was horribly off pitch. But it didn't matter to me. Just being able to spend time with him like this made everything better.

After our marathon of movies, it was about ten at night and he had to get back to Stark Tower for some sleep. He had a meeting the next day and I had school so I saw him off at the main entrance of the apartment building and then went back inside.

I mope back into my apartment and am surprised at what I saw, well actually WHO I saw, sitting on my couch.

"Why the long face?"

"Damn you! Can you not give me a heart attack once in a while Spider-boy?" I say to the red and blue clad superhero.

"It's more fun this way though!" He mockingly whines.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and smile, sitting down on the couch next to him. I met him about six months ago when we there was a meeting at Stark Tower with all the Avengers, me, and Spiderman.

Uncle Tony told me and him to 'take a walk' so we ended up in the gardens and talked for hours before my dad found us. Before we had left, he tried to put up a fight but uncle Tony just smiled and then said, 'This is not a matter we should discuss in front of these kids.' My dad backed down and told us to go. It was so easy to talk to him about my family and what it's like being the daughter of my father. Almost as easy as talking to Peter…

"Anyways, I swung by your window earlier today, while I was doing my usual rounds, and you seemed quite upset. Was is about that boy you always hang out with? What's his name? Peter?"

"Yeah. Peter Parker. I just don't understand him. He seems like he cares but when I need him the most, he gets a fucking phone call or text message from Mister Stark and then says he's gotta leave. He says he loves me and cares about me but if he really did, then why would he leave in the middle of me having an emotional breakdown?"

"Scarlett you've got it all wrong!" He says quickly. "He does love you! A-and I'm sure he has a pretty reasonable explanation for it. I-I mean, why wouldn't he?" He says stuttering as if he were nervous.

"How can you be so sure? You don't even know him."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," I hear him mumble to himself.

"What was that?"

"O-oh n-nothing I just meant that you'd be surprised at, uh, how, uh, similar g-guys are with their thinking!" He stumbles.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say Spider-boy." I tease. He hates it when I call him that.

"Spider-man!" He fights back.

"Mhm sure." I laugh. "Shouldn't you be like fighting evil bicycle stealers or something like that?"

"Yeah I probably should. I'll see you later okay?"

"Sounds good to me." He gives me a little salute and jumps out the window.

Seconds later, he pops his head back in to say something that I almost didn't catch, he said it so quickly. "Oh yeah by the way I've seen the way he looks at you and I think he loves you as more than a best friend, kay, bye!" and just like that, he was gone.

I run to the window and call out, "What did you mean by that?" I yell as he swings from building to building.

"I don't know!" He yells back. Then he's really gone.

I turn out all the lights and go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. I fall asleep after making the decision not to talk to Peter at all until he tells me what he's hiding.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WON ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY MARVEL. ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP TO BE PART OF THIS STORY. THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry if this seems to progress a little quickly. It will for the first few chapters so I can give you guys a feel for what's going on in every major section of their lives. It'll settle down a bit and there will be more in-depth things and such so please dear with me. If you have any suggestions or things that you would like to see between Peter/Spiderman and Scarlet I ask that you PLEASE leave a review or PM me.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

The next day at school, I'm standing at my locker when a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hey Scar, nice to see you here." Peter teases.

"Hey." I say shortly and grab his wrists and take his arms out from around me. I turn back to my locker and start rearranging things, trying to ignore Peter, and hope he'll see I'm busy and leave. Once again, he won't but there's always hope.

"Woah, what's wrong Am?" He asks with disbelief. "If this is about yesterday, I told you I was sorry. I really am."

"If you were sorry, you would have told me why already. You know how many times you've done that to me since you got the internship? Forty-seven. And yes, I have been keeping count. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other, Peter?" I turn to look at him at the last sentence, hoping he would see me on the verge of tears and tell me what he's hiding.

"Scarlett, I-" The warning bell for the beginning of the school day rings and cuts him off.

"I have to go." I say curtly and slam my locker shut and head to class. It doesn't help that I have two classes with him and sit by him in both. Good thing I brought Pascal, my AI system that uncle Tony made for me for my birthday last year. He'll keep me distracted with jokes or music or something like that. He's got quite the personality for a piece of machinery. The again, Jarvis had quite the personality too so it doesn't surprise me.

Everything goes as normal throughout the day, only thing that changes is the fact that I went to the library instead of sitting at lunch with Peter and Ned, along with ignoring Peter.

Ned texted me throughout the day. Asking if I was okay and asked if I wanted to go to Delmar's after school with him to 'take my mind off Peter'. But I know it was all a trick to get me to see Peter again. Peter and Ned always come up with schemes to get me to do things I don't want to do. I figured out their little tricks both on my own and with auntie Nat's training, so I now know if it's a trick or not. I eventually started to ignore Ned too. All he ever talked about was Peter and why I was upset with Peter and Peter, Peter, Peter. It didn't exactly help.

After school, I would go straight to Stark Tower to punch on the punching bags to release anger or spar with Bucky. He'd go easy on me since he is so much stronger but it still helps. I then would cry and Bucky would comfort me and distract me with stories from his many adventures and the little things that have happened when I was at my apartment and not at the Tower.

I didn't go back to my apartment for almost a week and if I did, I would use the fire escape, crawl through my window, get what I need, then leave through the fire escape. I did still attend school, though, but I asked for a different seat in the classes I had with Peter. Lucky for me, there was an empty desk in the back of each one so that's where I stayed, focused on the teacher's lecture, and taking notes. No more of Peter's sarcastic comments or distractions.

 **PETER**

"Why so glum, chum?" Ned asks me. He's been my close friend since he moved to New York three years ago.

"It's just Scarlett… I don't know what to do with her. She's so stubborn. She hasn't talked to me for the past week. No texts or emails, nothing! The only way I can see her is if I go to her as you-know-who but she doesn't know that it's me. I wish I could tell her."

"Then, why don't you? You told me. And don't you think she deserves to know why you keep disappearing?" He reasons with me.

"You found out on accident, remember? And she does deserve to know, of course she does, but I can't tell her. She'd hate me and I'd just put her into more danger if she finds out."

"If she gets mad, she loves you enough to forgive you and accept it eventually. Just tell her and get it over with."

"I will… just… not right now. I need time to figure out how to tell her."

 _I hope you'll understand Scarlett._ I think to myself as I see her walk past the lunchroom, three textbooks in her arms.

Suddenly, my phone buzzes. It's Mr. Stark. The message reads: 'Stark Tower. Now. Wear Suit. Scarlett will be there.'

I jump from my seat and apologize to Ned, using the Stark internship as an excuse. Ned knows what it means but curious ears get the better of people and rumors spread and people find out. Not something I can handle.

I take the back exit and see Scarlett a few blocks ahead of me. I quickly change into my Spiderman suit and swing from building to building, swooping up to pick up Scarlett to get her there quickly. She holds onto me tightly and we arrive at the Tower in no time.

 **SCARLETT**

Spiderman sets me down on the balcony gently and we run into the kitchen/lounge area where we see my dad standing behind the couch, and Bucky and Tony relaxed on the plush grey cushions.

Bucky stands up and gives me a hug, "Nice to see you, kiddo."

"You too uncle Bucky." I smile back at him and then give my dad and uncle Tony a hug as well.

After greetings have been settled, I relax into a big chair and wait for the urgent news.

"Scarlett," My dad begins. "As much as I hate to do this, I have a mission for you." He states reluctantly.

"What? Really!?" I saw excitedly. I've always wanted to use my power for good and go on missions with the team. My over-protective father wouldn't let me so hearing him say this made me so happy.

"Yes. You and the Spider over there will spy on these two people," He hands me a file folder with two profiles in it, "They are believed to be carrying out illegal jewel trades and we need you two to stop them. Collect all the information you can and report back to us by the end of the week. And if you, Spider boy, let my little girl get hurt, it will be on you. I'm trusting you to protect her with everything you've got. She will be more useful to you on this mission than any of us would, that's the only reason why I am letting her go."

"Yes, Mister America, sir. I will swear I will keep your daughter safe and out of harm's way and if anything happens to her, I will take full responsibility." Spiderman says to my dad, taking my hand in his. It's his way of saying 'It's going to be okay, you got this.' He would do it every time I had a test the next day and he visited my apartment or whenever I was going in for physical training testing with Bucky or Natasha, and when Wanda would put me through mentally exhausting training with my powers.

"Dad, there's really no need for that… I mean, I've been training with Bucky for the past six months and I think I can handle myself. And with Wanda's help, I'm able to use the full extent of my powers and have a better control over them. If anyone is going to need protecting, it's this one over here." I defend myself and point a finger to the boy next to me.

"Scarlett, I'm not going to argue with you. If you can't accept my terms, I will pull you from this mission, understand?" Dad says sternly.

"It's true Steve, she's been doing pretty well in her training. I bet she could beat the Spider bite over there." Bucky stands in for me.

"I said, do you understand?!" My dad raised his voice, sternly.

"Yes, dad..." I reply in defeat.

After that, Tony and Bucky explain all the findings they have about the suspected duo. We found out that they're going to make a trade at the jewelry shop in downtown Queens tomorrow. There will be security on each corner, expanding three blocks and we need to disable them before we can get to the main two guys. Spiderman suggested that we go straight for them and forget about the guards until they chase us but with my father in the room and his protectiveness, we have to knock out the other guys first before anything.

Spiderman already left and I crashed in Bucky's room for the night. Whenever I'm at Stark Tower, that's where I sleep. Bucky's always been there as both a mentor, trainer, and therapist. I can talk to him about anything and he'll help me the best I can. Him and my dad are best friends and he trusts Bucky so that's really the only reason why I'm allowed to stay in his room. I've stayed at Stark Tower so many times that Bucky had a pull-down bed installed for me whenever I stay the night or need some sleep.

It's not that I don't have my own room, I do. It's down the hall from Bucky's but with the visions and nightmares, I don't like being alone. I've woken up screaming before and Bucky would run into my room and calm me down. He'd stay with me until I fell asleep but I would insist he went back to his room and get some more sleep and that I would be fine. He knew I was lying and would take me to his room and let me lay in his bed and he would take the couch just to make me happy. Since then, whenever I'm at the Tower, I just stay in his room and my room has sort of been turned into my personal office and art studio.

I laugh to myself as I think of the day Spidey found out where I sleep. We were on the top of Stark Tower, watching the sunset.

" _So, Miss Rogers, my turn to ask a question, right?" He asks me. We were playing a game of 20 Questions._

" _I do believe so," I smile at him._

" _Hm…. Where do you sleep? You must live at Stark Tower with your dad and the rest of the Avengers sometimes but I don't think I've seen a room with your name on it. I've seen one that was labeled as your studio but I've never seen just a regular bedroom with your name on it." He explains._

" _Ah, right. We'll that's because I room with Bucky." I answer him._

" _WHAT?" he exclaims. "You share a room with him? PLEASE tell me that nothing happens between you two… I mean, you're sixteen. He's way older than you… I mean, if that's what you're in to then I won't judge but-"_

 _I cut him off with a small laugh at how worked up he's getting. "There's nothing going on. I promise you."_

" _Okay good." He seems relieved by my response._

" _You seem so happy that I don't have 'those' kind of relations with him. Is there something you want to tell me Spidey?" I tease him, leaning in closer to him._

" _U-uh n-no Scarlett t-that's not it I just-" He stutters then stops talking. "Nevermind. Forget it."_

 _We are just a few inches away from each other. I go to take his mask off and he catches my wrists and stops me._

" _I'm sorry I… I don't know what got into me… I have to go..." I say and walk over to the stairwell to get back into the building._

I don't know what got into me that day but since then, I've been as curious as ever to find out who he is. I've also been feeling strange. I see him and my heart speeds up a little, I begin to smile, the butterflies in my stomach begin to stir…

 _Do you have a crush on him, Scarlett?_ I ask myself. _No, it can't be… Your dad and uncle Tony would freak out... It's against the rules to fraternize with co-workers, right? But then again, Wanda and Vision…. Ugh this can't get any more confusing…_

I fall asleep with Spiderman on my mind, leaving my feelings to be figured out for another day.


	4. Chapter 3

**SCARLETT**

Six days and eight bloody knuckles later, I'm still not talking to Peter. I've been hanging with Spiderman and punching the punching bags in the training room, I haven't given Peter Parker much thought…

I wake up to the sound of an alarm going off, realizing that it's my alarm clock on my phone. I've stayed at the Tower for the past week, doing everything I can to avoid Peter. While I do enjoy the large, spacious Stark Tower, I miss my little apartment… And Peter. And Ned. And everything we used to do together. Getting our usual's at Delmar's after school three times a week and eating them on the roof mine and Peter's apartment building. I miss the laughs and sweet moments Peter and I shared. I miss him holding me in his arms when he rushes in because I was screaming from a nightmare.

I check my messages and realize I have one from Aunt May. And that's what broke me.

' _Scarlett, wherever you are, whatever you're doing, I need you to come talk to Peter. Please… Talk through your issues and make up with him. He's been mopey since you started ignoring him and it's really depressing around here. He barely eats, he sleeps a lot, he holes himself up in his room all the time and won't talk to me. All I know is what I know from Ned. Please Scarlett, I love both of you. You've been inseparable since you were little. I'm sure you can get through this problem together, right? Xoxo, May."_

I love Aunt May like she's part of the family. That's why I decided to call Peter.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Peter's number (He's number 5 on speed dial). The phone rang and rang and rang… No answer.

I didn't bother to leave a voice message. I guess I'll have to wait until I get to school to talk to him.

I walk to the bathroom and take a shower, then get dressed in black skinny jeans, red converse, and a green off-the-shoulder shirt, layering a black tank and sports bra underneath. I apply some light make-up (my dad is old-fashioned and won't let me wear much. Not that I want to anyways. Just enough to hide a few blemishes). Just some skin tone evener, light blush, mascara, and a thin line of eyeliner flicking up into a small wing on my eyelids. I pull my hair into a high pony tail and slide on a few bracelets, one being the charm bracelet Peter got me for my birthday last year.

I check the clock and realize I only have 20 minutes until I have to be at school.

"Shit!" I exclaim and run downstairs to the kitchen, grab a piece of toast and an apple, and rush out the door.

As I rush out the front doors of the building, a familiar red and blue suit stands in front of me.

"Hey Spidey. Sorry, can't talk. I have to get to school." I say quickly and try to get around him.

"Let me give you a lift. I have to go to school too. Midtown, actually." He explains.

"Wait, you go to Midtown?!" I practically yell. His hand comes up and covers my mouth.

"Don't be so loud. Yes, I go to Midtown. I'm only sixteen. This whole Spiderman thing is only a… part-time thing." He says in a hushed tone.

"We'll talk more later. We're going to be late." I state and he tells me to hold on tight and we swing from roof to roof, making it to school in about seven minutes.

 **PETER**

After Scarlett rushes inside, I change into my civilian clothes and rush to my locker to get my History textbook. But I didn't expect what I was going to see.

"Hey, Parker…" The fiery red-head said slowly.

"Scarlett…" I say, my voice just above a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you… I miss you Peter. These past few weeks have been awful without you… I've been sparring with Bucky or punching a bag almost every night because I was driven crazy. I needed to get you off my mind. Sparring with the help of a friend's adventures around New York made it possible. I thought not thinking of you would make it easier to leave… But I realize now that I don't want to leave you. I just needed some time to think. I'm sorry Peter. I overreacted. I just… I just want you to tell me what's going on." She had grabbed both my hand lightly in hers as she spoke.

"Scarlett… I've missed you too." That's all I could say. I was just so happy I had my best friend back.

Taking advantage of her grip on my hands, I pull back, letting her fall into me as I wrap her in a hug. Not too long after, I feel her sobbing, her arms holding me tighter. I stroke the back of her hair, then pull away.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I look into her eyes and ask her gently.

"I've just missed you so much and was scared that you wouldn't forgive me for shutting you out…I thought I would have lost you." She explained through tears.

I hold her face in my hands and wipe away a tear with my thumb. "You will never lose me Scar. I promise."

She nods her head and reaches in for another hug. I welcome her with open arms and kiss the top of her head. "It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay." I say to myself more than her.

The tardy bell rings and we break apart. She quickly wipes away the rest of her tears and we split ways and go to class. I shoot her a quick text before I enter class.

' _Meet me in your room after school. I'll tell you my secret then. X'_

' _Okay. Delmar's first? I haven't had a usual since I left.'_

' _Ha-ha, sure. Delmar's, then your place.'_

I shove my phone in my pocket and enter class, mentally preparing myself for the scolding I was about to get from Mr. Hanson.

 **SCARLETT**

I put my phone away and enter the art room, apologizing for being late. My art teacher, Mrs. Lancer, and I are somewhat close. She knows about Peter and me and how I've been living at my uncle's house in order to avoid him. She knows sometimes the traffic can be tricky so she excuses my tardiness with a smile and all she does (so the other students don't think she's favoriting people) is tell me that instead of my sketch being due tomorrow, it's due at the end of class today. No big deal, honestly. All I have to do is add some shading and it's done.

I silently work on my sketch as I listen to some smooth jazz through my earbuds which are connected to the phone my uncle Tony built. Spiderman has the same style phone I do except he has Karen and his is red and not green like mine. Pascal is programmed into my phone so everywhere I go, Pascal is with me. He talks to me sometimes through whatever system I have. But I always tune him out when I'm trying to work. He does like to take control of my playlist sometimes, just to mess with me. He'll throw in some Black Veil Brides while I'm listening to Louis Armstrong. Quite the personality, I must say. I don't mind though. He keeps me on my toes.

The bell for the end of first period rings and I turn in my drawing. It's a black and white sketch of the New York skyline from the top of Stark Tower. I got inspiration from one of the many times Spiderman took me up there to see the sunset. The time when I was living at the tower and we stayed up on the roof for about three hours just talking. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest and we lied down, gazing up at the stars until I was interrupted by a text from my dad telling me to get home and go to sleep.

The school day is finally over and I get a text from Peter.

' _Hey, go ahead and get Delmar's without me. I'll me you at your apartment at 4 ok?' It read._

I sigh and reply to him: _'Yeah okay. See you then...'_

I head over to Delmar's and make small talk with Mr. Delmar for a little bit while my order is being prepped. I thank Mr. Delmar and head to my apartment and wait for Peter in my room.

I constantly check my clock and watch. 4:00… 4:15…5:30…7:45… the hours go by waiting for Peter and he never shows up.

Around 8:30 I hear a weak knocking on my window and see Spiderman, hunched over, gripping his side. I hurry to open the window and help him in.

"What happened to you?!" I say in shock as I lay quickly cover my bed with a sheet and help him lay down. "This looks bad, hold tight okay? I'm gonna patch you up." I say quickly, giving him a squeeze on his hand and then running to the supply closet to get my emergency medical kit.

I hear him groaning in pain as I enter the room. "Scarlett…please…" He says through his teeth.

"I know, I know… this is going to hurt a little bit. I'm sorry." I pour some water over the gashes on his side. I look up at his mask-covered face and see some blood coming from the side of his head. "Your head!" I exclaim. I reach over and have him turn his head slightly. Part of the mask had been torn and all I can see is curly brown locks, soaked with blood.

"Scarlett… do you need me to take my mask off?" he asks.

"If you're okay with me finding out who you are, then yes. I need to make sure your head's okay." I reply thoughtfully.

He shakes his head lightly up and down and then reaches to unmask himself. He grimaces a little at his movement because of his side, the stretching of his muscles. I stop tending his side wounds when I realize who the boy was behind the mask… my best friend, Peter fucking Parker.

"Peter!?" I exclaim, making him flinch.

"Hey, Scar." He says quietly with a smile. "Surprise."

"Peter Parker… is Spiderman… Spiderman is Peter Parker… Peter Parker is my best friend… I'm best friends with Spiderman…" I say in shock to myself. I turn to Peter. Slapping his shoulder, I freak out a bit. "How could you not tell me Parker?!"

"Ow! Hey!" He says, putting his hands up in defense. "Scarlett I'm sorry I wanted to. I really did. But then I found out you were Cap's daughter and Tony Stark was your uncle and I just didn't want you to get hurt trying to protect me – don't even try to fight that statement, you know you would – and I couldn't bear knowing that I let Captain America's daughter, and my best friend, get hurt because of me. Not only would that kill me, but your dad would kill me." He explains as I clean the wound on his head.

"You're unbelievable, you know that Parker?" I laugh, all anger towards him vanishing as he looks at me with his doe like brown eyes.

"But you love me anyways." He states matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I do. You're my best friend. I'm kinda stuck with you." I tease. "Now you gotta take off that suit so I can tend to the rest of your wounds. What happened anyways?" I tell him.

He presses the spider decal on the front of his suit and it goes slack. He slowly takes it off, wincing in pain the entire time. I help his take it off the rest of the way and set it on my desk chair. All he's wearing now is a pair of boxers. I hesitate with the cleaning alcohol and cloth pad as I take in how fit he is. He's got a nice set of abs, his arms are covered in pure muscle, and his chest is smooth and strong. I can feel my cheeks glowing a light pink but I quickly snap out of it when my eyes scan over the two gashes on his side.


	5. Chapter 4

**PETER**

"This is going to sting more than the water did. I'm sorry. Just please try not to move. Bit on this if you need." Scarlett hands me a towel to bite on.

"No, I'm good… I'm good. Just do what you have to do." I say bravely. Towel still in my hand, I rest it at my side, watching her pouring the alcohol on another towel.

"Ready tough guy?" She asks, a slight tease in her voice. I nod.

"Ahhh!" I scream in pain and my towel flies up to my mouth and I bite on it as she presses her towel on my side.

"Sorry!" Scarlet cries and pulls the alcohol and blood-soaked towel back. "Sorry…"

"No, no, you're fine… it just stings… a lot." I tell her, taking quick deep breaths, trying to breathe through the pain.

"It's okay. I'm all done. I just have to apply the bandages now." She says softly. Her calloused yet soft hands move deftly over my skin, numbing my skin and stitching together the cut, applying gauze, and placing tape around the edges to keep them in place. There is a central gauze pad on the wound on my head, only three layers or so thick, then there's two layers wrapped completely around my head to keep them in place.

"Hey Scarlett?" I ask cautiously.

"Yes, Peter?" She says sweetly.

"Can I stay here tonight? Aunt May would freak if she saw all this…" I motion to the bandages on my head.

"Of course, you can. You're always welcome to stay here. I'll change the sheets and let you sleep here on the bed and I'll take the couch."

I've always loved how she sacrificed her comfort or safety for others.

"No… Stay with me. There's enough room for two." I pat the other side of her full-size bed.

She hands me one of the many shirts I've left over at her apartment over the years and I slowly put it on, careful not to tear the stitches. I sit in her desk chair and spin in circles as she changes the sheets and grabs and extra pillow and blanket for me. I climb into the bed and get comfortable as she goes to the bathroom and changes into her pajamas, which happens to be one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts, and pulled her red locks into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Sorry I stole one of your shirts." She apologizes shyly. "It's the only thing I had. All my sleep shirts are in the wash."

"No, it's okay. It looks good on you." I compliment her and she lightly blushed. I pull back the blanket she's going to use and use a patting motion to invite her to lay down.

It's not like we haven't slept like this before. We have done it multiple times. Totally platonic. It usually happens when she has her visions or can't sleep. I'd always cuddle with her and comfort her, always using a separate blanket than her so nothing more would happen. I scooch closer to her, wrapping my arm around her waist and stare into her vibrant green eyes. Swirls of baby blue cloud them but I'm sure they're just from her worrying so much about me. I kiss her forehead and she nuzzles into my neck and we fall asleep, just like that.

 **SCARLETT**

I awake the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty but the bed was made instead of the blankets folded neatly like Peter does when he has to leave. Peter must still be here. I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen where Peter is, mixing bowls, pancake batter, and flour just about everywhere.

"O-oh h-hey Scarlett…" He says somewhat nervously when he turns around and sees me leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. His hair is still tangled up from last night's sleep.

"Care to explain, Parker?" I ask him, motioning to the mess in the kitchen.

"I-I'll clean it up I promise! I was just trying to make you breakfast… You know… as a 'thanks for patching me up and sorry I lied about being Spiderman for the past eight months' thing."

I roll my eyes and walk over to him. "Here, let me show you how to make pancakes."

"No, it's fine Scar I'll figure it out." He says confidently but I know he's anything but.

"You're going to burn down the kitchen Peter. Or at least cover the entire thing in batter. Come on… Pleeeeeaassee let me help?" I beg lightly.

He looks at me and sighs. "Oh, fine." He hands me the bowl with some batter left in it and I take out a ladle from the drawer next to the stove.

"If you use a ladle, it's easier for you to get evenly sized pancakes and it'll be less of a mess instead of pouring it over the side of the bowl." I show him. "Also, if you turn up the heat a little, to about level six, they'll cook a little faster and more evenly. There's a hot spot on this burner, meaning a part of the pan will be hotter than the other so you have to be careful and watch carefully so it doesn't burn."

Peter watches and listens intently to everything I do and say. He looks like a little kid watching one of those silly little informational videos my dad made. Because, you know, if it's coming from Captain America, it's gotta be good and you've gotta listen to every single word, right?

Peter eventually tells me to go get ready for school and that he thinks he understands how to make pancakes now. I laugh and hand over the bowl and ladle and head to my closet to find something to wear.

Today's outfit consists of a black tank with white music notes across the bottom, starting from the middle and curving up the left side and around the back, stopping at the right shoulder. I pair it with some black leggings and high-heeled ankle length boots and do my normal make up, but this time adding some maroon lipstick. I decide to do a half-up half-down hair style and pin it in the back with a small gold butterfly clip.

I walk back into the kitchen and lean over the bar counter.

"Smells good, Peter." I say and he jumps a little.

"Geez Scar don't scare me like that." He turns around and smiles at me. "You look good today."

"Thanks." I smile back at him and grab a plate, already piled with three pancakes, two pads of butter, and drizzled with blueberry syrup. "Prepared just how I like them. You know me so well." I comment happily.

"Well, it would be kind of sad if your best friend of fifteen years didn't know how you liked your pancakes prepared." He states somewhat sarcastically.

I laugh and he comes and joins me on the stool next to me and eats his stack of pancakes as well.

After breakfast, he runs next door and gets ready for school, grabs his suit out of my room, and we head to school together. We decided to take the subway, even though I'm afraid of the subway. Peter holds my hand the entire time.

As we sit next to each other, I look over at him and smile.

' _My best friend is Spiderman. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. The voice, the laugh, the stupid but funny jokes, the way he can make me laugh no matter what I was feeling like… It's hard to believe I almost kissed him that night. Had I known it was Peter, I would have never done it… Would I? I mean, I wouldn't mind knowing what it's like to kiss those luscious lips of his, and have one of his hands around my waist and one in my hair…"_

I get lost in my thoughts about Peter.

"Scarlett? Are you okay?" Peter asks worriedly, snapping me out of my mental conversation.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why?" I try my best to cover.

"Nothing you just seemed a little lost in your own thoughts."

"Oh okay… Just thinking about that Spanish quiz today…" I lie.

"Mkay… Not sure I believe you but okay." Peter shrugs and looks out the window of the subway car as it slows to a stop.

Peter and I walk into the school building and are bombarded with bright colors all over the walls in the form of banners, posters, and streamers. Homecoming. One week from Friday is Homecoming. I'm not going. I'd rather be training than going to some party wearing an itchy and sparkly dress and painful heels. Sparring with Bucky or having a movie night is so much more fun than Homecoming.

"Hey guys!" Ned comes up to Peter and I, MJ trailing behind him.

"Hey Ned. Hi MJ." I greet with a smile. Peter just waves.

"Hey, are you guys going to homecoming? I hear the theme this year is supposed to be awesome!" Ned asks excitedly.

"I'm not. But I'm sure peter is. He'd never skip out on a party." I nudge Peter's side with my elbow.

"Come on Scarlett! You have to go! Please don't leave me alone with these to dorks." MJ jokingly pleads.

"I don't even have a dress! Or shoes or a date or anything like that." I explain, trying to make excuses.

"We'll be your date." Ned says, motioning to him and MJ.

"Ha-ha thanks Ned but I still don't have a dress. Or shoes." I say half-heartedly.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow after school. Do you guys want to come too?" MJ offers and asks Peter and Ned.

"I'm in." Peter says after giving it a moment of thought. Ned agrees as well.

I glare at Peter. "Fine." I give in. "I'll go."

MJ claps excitedly. "You're sure to be the Belle of the Ball. Just you wait." She promises.

Just then, Liz Allan walks by, sending a gentle wave to Peter.

"Hey Liz! Wait up!" Peter calls after her and runs away towards the tall Queen Bee of Midtown.

Ned pipes up. "He asked her to Homecoming on Monday. You should have seen his reaction. He was so excited."

"Yeah, I bet…" I say, a twinge of sadness in my voice. I don't know why but it kind of hurts to see Peter with Liz.

"You okay Scarlett?" MJ asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing. Um, I have to go get my stuff for class… I'll talk to you guys later." I mumble and force a smile and walk away to my locker.

The rest of the day is all a mumble. I don't remember what I learned in my first few classes of the day and in art class, I couldn't draw anything. I had no inspiration. Finally, lunch time came around and I wasn't hungry so I went to the art room to relax. Well, mostly to avoid my friends.

"You okay Miss Rockwell?" I hear Mrs. Lancer ask as she sets down a few large jars of paint on her work bench.

"Just some friendship things Mrs. L. I'll be fine." I say, not taking my gaze off the view of the courtyard before me. I had been staring out the window for the past ten minutes.

"Want to talk about it?" She asks.

"I just… I don't understand Peter sometimes." I begin.

"Ah, the infamous Peter Parker eh? What did he do this time?"

"Asked Liz Allan to homecoming, not giving a flying fuck about how I would feel about it. He always asks before he makes a decision like that. He didn't even tell me. Ned did. Now I have to pretend to be all happy and shit when I'm not. I'm not happy Mrs. Lancer."

"Scarlett… Hon, I'm sorry. Why don't you tell Peter that him being with Liz makes you unhappy?"

"I can't! He's happy with her and that's all that matters. If he's happy." I say, on the verge of tears.

"What about your happiness? Scarlett, are you sure you don't have feelings for him? Feelings that are more than friends?" She questions.

"I don't get happiness! And no…I don't know… I mean… I don't know if I have feelings for him and if I do then it's going to get me hurt more than I already am so I'd like to keep it at the point where I don't know." I say roughly.

The bell for my next class rings. I quickly wipe the few rebellious tears off my face and grab my bag. "I have to go. Thanks for talking to me, Mrs. Lancer."

"Anytime." She says softly, opening the door for me to leave. "Oh, and Scarlett? Don't fight it." She gives me those last few words and I turn and walk down the hallway/

 _I know he likes Liz and was going to ask her to go to homecoming with him. That's why you didn't want to go, remember? But you can't resist Ned and MJ… I guess I'll just do my best and try to forget about these confused feelings,_

But there was no denying it. I fell for Spiderman, and now I fell for the one behind the mask. Peter Parker.

I'm in love with my best friend.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I apologise for not updating on July 30 like I said I would. Something personal came up and I was not able to finish this chapter by the time I said I'd upload it. Hope you guys can forgive me. Xoxo, Denise

 **SCARLETT**

"Here's the mission report, Mister Stark." I say as I casually walk into his office and throw the folder of papers on his desk. It's Friday afternoon and I'm about to get ready to go dress shopping with MJ, Ned, and Peter. "I really don't see why you made me go with the Spider. I could have taken care of it myself."

"Thanks kid." He says reaching forward. "I know you could have handled it yourself but it was either you go with him or you don't go at all. You know your father." I lean against the wall and watch him read through the report, knowing he was right.

A few minutes go by and I decide to ask for a favor. "Hey, uncle Tony?"

"Yes?" He replies, looking at me from above the report.

"I need a favor."

"What is it kiddo?" He puts down the report and gives me his full attention.

"I need you to come up with a reason to keep Peter here at the tower for the next few hours." I say quickly.

"Oh? And why's that?" He's the only one who knows that I know Spiderman's identity, and that we're best friends.

"I need to go dress shopping and I don't want him to be there." There's no sense in lying to him.

Just then, Peter walks through the door. "Scarlett, come on, we're going to be late."

"I'll be there in a sec." I wave him away.

"Dress shopping for what?" My uncle asks.

"Homecoming."

"I though you weren't going? Did he ask you?" Tony motions towards the door that Peter just exited through.

"No…" I say kind of sadly. "MJ and Ned are dragging me with them and since I don't have any dresses… they're taking me shopping."

"Gotcha. And you don't want Spider-boy to be there because…?" He presses.

"I have my reasons. Please uncle Tony… For me?" I beg childishly.

"Sorry sweet pea. You just gotta push through it. Besides, it may work in your favor." He winks at me.

"What are you talking about?" I say nervously.

"Just that you have a crush on Mister Parker and he's totally oblivious to it and he has feelings for you too and both of you need a push." He explains nonchalantly.

"He doesn't like me. He likes Liz… That's why he asked her to homecoming and not me."

"Scarlett, we have to go! We're going to be late!" Peter yells through the door.

"Coming!" I answer back. "Bye uncle Tony." I say as I walk through the door.

We go to three different stores, trying to find a dress. Finally, the last store, After the Ball, had the perfect dress. Granted, I had to try one about four other ones to get to the perfect one, but it was worth it in the end.

MJ and Ned were the most critical of the dresses. MJ was relaxed, telling me if she thought it fit right or wasn't my color, stuff like that. Ned gave his opinion of move ability and the different cuts of the neck line and such (he's such a diva sometimes), also telling me different ways I can do my hair and telling me how amazing I looked, though I denied it. Peter, however, was the most opinionated of them all.

"The neckline is too low Scarlett. You want to look good but not show everything." He explained, slightly flustered.

"Peter, it's fine. Right Ned?" I ask fight back.

"Uh, I mean, yeah. Yes Scarlett, the neckline is fine." Ned replies, unsure if he should take my side or Peter's.

I try on another dress. "Too short. Try another one."

After the first few dresses at the last shop, pulling him aside, I finally ask Peter what's going on. "Okay, seriously. I've tried on a total of sixteen dresses today and you've managed to find something wrong with every single one of them. What's going on?"

"I-I I'm just thinking of your dad and how he would react. You don't want to upset him, do you?" He lied. I can always tell when he lies.

"Do you seriously think I care about what he thinks? It's one night Peter. He can get over it. He may be old fashioned and I may be his baby girl, but I can hold my own and he knows that. If anyone tries to touch me in any way I am not comfortable with, dad trusts me to put them in their place. And I will." I explain.

"You're right Scar. I'm sorry. But even with all the criticizing I've been doing, none of the dresses seem to look like you." He apologizes truthfully. "None of them say 'Scarlett'… Here, try this one on. I think this is a good one." He grabs a dress that was draping over the back of one of the empty chairs and hands it to me to try on.

"Thanks Peter." I take the dress and give him a light pat on the shoulder, then make my way to the dressing room.

In the changing room, I call MJ in to help me zip up. I slide on the black heels we found at After the Ball and step out from behind the curtain.

 _Silence._

I look at everyone's face and they look stunned.

 **PETER**

I stand up from my chair and so does everyone else.

I'm at a loss for words. She's beautiful. She spins in a circle and the way her maroon dress hugs her waist and drapes down, stopping just above her knees, hiding the thigh knife I know she always carries with her, is stunning. It has a sweetheart neckline with a sheer layer above it, with diamonds creating a line of flowers across the neck. The same diamond shapes start from the center of her waist with a large one and get smaller as they wrap around the rest of her wait, ending at the back, just before the zipper. Her feet are covered with simple black heels, with a thick strap around her ankle, lined completely in diamonds.

"So? What do you think?" Scarlett asks hopefully.

Ned starts slowly clapping. "Bravo! You look amazing!"

"Absolutely stunning!" MJ exclaims and goes to hug Scarlett.

I slowly walk over to Scarlett, slipping out of my shock. I grab both her hands. "You look gorgeous." I say, barely above a whisper.

I must be smiling like an idiot at his point. I gather her in a hug and spin her around and she starts laughing, then gripping on to my shoulder as she stumbles a little in the heels on carpet when I set her down. I grab her shoulder and waist, trying to help steady her. She blushes and I can also feel my cheeks turn a light shade of red. I take my hands from her waist and shoulder and step back, rubbing the back of my neck.

 _Why am I blushing?_

"I think this is the one!" Scarlett tells me. "Thanks for picking it out, Peter. It's perfect." She thanks softly, her green eyes brightening and a soft smile pulling at her lips.

"I-it's no problem really. I-I just thought i-it matched your, your hair so…uh… I'll stop talking now…" I explain nervously.

She gives me a small laugh and goes back into the changing room to get dressed back into her skinny jeans and tank top, as well as her converse. I have yet to figure out how she conceals that thigh knife when she wears skinny jeans. I'll have to ask her sometime.

She goes to the register and pays for the dress with Mr. Stark's credit card and then we all travel back to her apartment for our usual Friday night movie nights. MJ goes home to help her grandmother with something and Ned's mom calls him and asks for him to go home to watch his little sister, Angel, while she runs to the store. So, in the ends, it's just me and Scarlett.

"Hey, you wanna go to the tower instead of my apartment? There's more space and I have to go there and put my dress away anyways. Wanda and Nat are going to do my hair and make-up so I figured I'd just get ready there instead of at my apartment and…" She rambles on.

"Scarlett." I say sweetly, stopping her rambles, and placing my hand lightly on her shoulder. "I think going to the tower is fine. I like it there better anyways." I smile softly at her and we make our way to the tower.


	7. Hey guys

Hey guys!

I am so sorry for being gone for so long. First came writers block then life happened and unfortunately it pulled me away for WAY too long. I am going to re-write Caught in a Web for you guys and hopefully publish at least one chapter per week.

I hope you guys will stick with me!

Thanks!


End file.
